The Legend Of The Black Fairy Slayer
by RekEdgeTheGodOfIDK
Summary: The cross of SAO and Fairy Tail, Kirito and and the gang meet up with Natsu and they must team up in order to save Fiore and all of mankind...
The Legend of the Black Fairy Slayer
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Righty then, so as this is my first fanfic, I guess I should say that you can't expect much from it, but yeah I'll try my hardest and hopefully you guys will like it. Just so you know, this is a crossover of Sword Art Online II and Fairy Tail. So I think that's about-Hey, Yuuki! You can't just take the laptop away!  
Yuuki: Yeah I can! You forgot to say something, you baka! So, I guess I'll finish this part. If you want to get a shoutout or put in your own character, please enter him/her/it in the comments section and tell us their name, age, appearance and magic/weapon/magic weapon and any other info that you want to be added. So yeah, I finally beat Rekedge to the finish! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!  
Me:…ok den? Well, you heard (or read, whatever you prefer) Yuuki. That's all, so yeah, enjoy and Happy Reading (and Recking)!  
DISCLAIMER: Yuuki: Rekedge and I own nothing in this fanfic except the fanfic itself. All credit goes to Reki Kawahara (Sword Art Online Series) and Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail). This fanfic would not be possible without them creating their manga, so thanks you guys!

-  
Kirito's Turn

It was one of the weirdest quests that I had ever seen. _This quest requires you to enter an alternate dimension, where if you are hurt, you will experience normal pain and blood loss if necessary. An unknown deity has been abducting players and they have never returned. They were traced to this dimension, called Fiore. You must search for and destroy this life form with the help of the residents of Fiore. Upon completion, you will return to ALfheim in 2 hours._ I took it off the quest board and showed it to the crew. "An unknown deity?" Asked Sugu/Leafa. "That seems kinda creepy..." Asuna nodded. "Leafa-san, we'll be fine. After all, it says that the residents of Fiore will help us, right?" I nodded, and so did Sinon. "Kirito, we're going to accept this, aren't we?" She asked. "Of course we are, Sinon-san. Kirito did say we would accept the quest that he chooses." Klein said, crossing his arms and smiling that stupid grin of his. "Yeah, that's right. Besides, we'll be able to do this, no sweat, right guys?" Silica nodded. I accepted, and we were transported to the alternate dimension mentioned in the quest: Fiore.

Once I opened my eyes, we were standing at the entrance to what seemed like a tavern or pub. "Um, Kirito-kun? Should we go in?" Asuna asked me with a slightly confused look on her face. I nodded and said, "Yeah, we should. We have to gather info about the unknown being, so we should probably do it here." We all agreed, and we entered the bar, and suddenly-  
"Hey, Erza! Did you really have to hit me that hard?!" I looked around and saw a guy crashed against the wall. "Natsu, you really are stupid, aren't you? Look, there are some new people standing at the door." Said the one with scarlet hair. "Welcome to the Fairy Tail Guild! Did you come here to register?" Asked a tallish girl with pure white hair that flowed down to her waist. "Um...yes. We came to register as new guild members." I replied. "Well, come this way, and we'll get you started!" We walked over to an old short guy with a blue and orange hat that looked kind of like a clown's hat. "Ah, Mirajane, are these new guild recruits?" He asked. "Yep! They came from a pretty far place, it seems." Mirajane replied. "OK, then. My name is Makarov, and I am the master of this guild. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane brought out what seemed to be a stamp and pressed it to my hand. When it came off, I had what looked kind of like a small dragon on the back of my hand. Asuna got hers on her shoulder and Klein got his on his right glove. "Hey, new guys! What are your names?" The one who was punched into the wall asked. He had spiky pink hair and was wearing a white scarf with what seemed to be scales forming it. "I'm Kirito." I said holding out my hand to shake. "I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you, Kirito!" He shook it, and we began talking. The party scattered around the guild, talking with the guild members. Asuna was talking with someone with blond hair, Silica was talking with a young girl with blue hair tied up in twintails, Leafa was talking with the one who hit Natsu across the room, Sinon was talking with someone who looked like Mirajane with short hair and Klein was talking with a guy with no shirt on. "So, Kirito, what brings you here to Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked me. "Well, we got a quest that said people were being abducted from our area, so we came here to check it out." I replied. "Really? My team is on a quest like that too! Some wizards have been abducted by this strong monster and they haven't come back yet. Where did you find your quest notice?" "It was on a request board kind of like the one here." Natsu was confused. "Hmm...maybe we should team up. We've been at this quest for ages and we still haven't found anything." I agreed. Just then, someone came rushing into the guild. "Guys, there's a big, floating castle in the sky! Come check it out!" _Floating castle?!_ I thought, remembering Aincrad, the Floating Castle from SAO. I went outside, and so did everyone else, and sure enough, it was Aincrad. "Kirito-kun, why is Aincrad here?" Asuna asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, and asked Makarov if this has happened before. "No, Kirito-san. This has never been seen before now." He answered. Just then, we heard a shrill, metallic sound coming from Aincrad. We looked up, and monsters were coming out of the side walls! "Kirito! Why are they coming?!" Klein asked me. "I don't know!" I replied. "Natsu! What's going on?!" Mirajane's younger sister asked. "I'm not sure, Lisanna. But whatever it is, it's not good! Kirito, let's go fight those things! We can't let them take any more people!" I agreed with Natsu, and I outstretched my wings. "Whoa, you're a true fairy, Kirito?!" I nodded and said, "Yeah, but we don't have tails."


End file.
